Winter moon
by anarane-saralonde
Summary: A story set in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oc's and occasional Harry Potter. Sirius's daughter at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I do not own hp.  
Note: Sirius Black is my oc's father. She does not know this and probably never will. After all...he's not coming back from the dead just to tell her that anytime soon. She is illegitimate and her mother is a muggle. It is highly likely that Sirius did not know she existed. It was a one night stand kind of thing.  
This story is set in the same world as, and is parallel to that of Harry Potter. However this is not his story, it is hers. She is 4 years older than him and only knows him only by reputation. He may crop up occasionally in this story though. After all, who knows what can happen in a world such as this... 

...

Emily was tired. She walked back to her dorm room across the courtyard. It was snowing again, early for the time of year. The assignment had to be in tomorrow. It was hard to belive that in just under 2 years she would be out of here forever. Out into the 'real world'.

Hah! the real world. What was that, she mused. After all, this was the fantasy world for her. She had been brought up on a air force base in Surrey. Sometimes she wished she had never left it. Going home, the normality of her family was warmly reassuring after the oddness of her life here.

She dug her staff deeper into the snow, chasing random patterns with it. She missed the outside, shut up inside these ancient walls. And she missed him. Missed his blond hair shining on a sunny day, missed him swimming in the sea, jumping off the side of the ship on a hot day. She missed his warm arms, and the gentle smile which always reassured her.  
She was glad she had brought the staff this winter, it was very useful. If she put a heat spell on it she could melt a path in the snow for herself. Plus, it also helped her find the hidden landscape under the snow, things like hills, or short people who had become trapped when the it got over 4 feet in some areas.

Emily pulled her cloak tighter around her as the snow got heavier. The tower door was in sight now though so it wouldn't be long. At last she reached it and heaved it open. The warm darkness of the hallway and stairs awaited. She shook the snow off her boots and onto the mat, and mounted the stairs to the common room.  
she opened the door. The room was empty apart from a few first and second years lurking by the fire. She sat in one of the worn chairs and started her homework.

She sighed ruefully and pushed a strand of her wet blonde hair away from her face. It was dripping on her essay. She fervently hoped the dye wasn't running, as that would absolutely ruin the parchment.  
The snow was getting heavier outside, almost obscuring the window. The others would be back soon. It occured to her that she should probably be finishing her assignment rather than daydreaming, Snape would have an apolexy if she didn't hand it in. He didn't do that so much lately though. After miraculously getting a pass in her O.W.L.S, She had started putting more work in. This was partially due to Ruth's influence though. Ruth, her best friend was Ravenclaw prefect, and rather more inclined to work hard than she was. She came back to reality witha start, as she heard voices and running feet on the stairs. A second later the door burst open and Ruth and Ben trooped through. They dropped down on the chairs next to her, and started complaining about the amount of work they had just been given in ancient runes.

Looking out the window, the snow had calmed down a bit.  
"Come on, you look really bored." Ben poked her in the side. "Lets go out"  
"As long as we finish that assignment for Snape later" Ruth shot him a dissaproving glance, but was already getting her cloak from the hook near the door.  
Ben grinned, "I have a suprise to show you" Emily tried to keep the look of apprehension off her face as she followed him down the stairs. She wished it was a weekend, she could have worn warmer clothes, like trousers. Walking around in a school skirt in the snow was beyond torture.  
Outside, it had stopped snowing. The sky was still a sullen grey with the possibility of more later though. They made their way down to the open area in between the lake and the forest. Ben lead them to a tree, and started muttering a melting spell. Ruth and Emily exchanged glances. "Nearly there"  
Suddenly he reached down and gave a large tug. From under the partially melted snow, a sledge appeared. "Well, what do you think"  
Emily looked at Ruth, who smiled. "I haven't used one of those since I was little". Emily thought the sledge looked rather larger than the one she had had as a child, but less stable.  
"Where did you get it?" she asked, unsure whether she wanted to know.  
"Made it" Ben grinned proudly. Ruth edged away from it with a worried expression on her face.  
"Oh come on, it's perfectly safe. I'll push you.  
Shrugging, Emily sat on the small wooden platform. After a momentary hesitation, Ruth sat behind her. Dragging the sledge to the top of a small hill, Ben gave it a shove.  
Laughing, they set off down the slope, scarves flying in the wind.


End file.
